


13 Days of Halloween - Something Wicked This Way Comes

by BleedingInk



Series: Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Succubus!Meg, something wicked this way comes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a lot of pent-up sexual frustration, and that attracts the attention of a succubus. (Written for the 13 Days of Halloween Multishiping Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Days of Halloween - Something Wicked This Way Comes

Castiel wakes up with a jolt. His heart is racing inside his chest and his throat feels like it’s on fire. He doesn’t remember exactly what he was dreaming of, but judging by the hard-on between his legs, it was probably something very pleasant. He leans back on the pillows, trying to catch his breath. The October night outside is starless, and despite the breeze blowing inside through the open window, he is sweating profusely.

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. He broke up with his last girlfriend over two years ago, and despite all the well-meaning friends that drag him to bars every now and then, he hasn’t been with anyone in all that time. Probably a little longer if he counts the months before April walked out on him

But still. It’s embarrassing to wake up like that from a wet dream, like he’s a teenage boy who can’t control his urges. To prove himself that he isn’t, he closes his eyes, ready to go back to sleep, completely ignoring what his body wants him to do.

After tossing and turning for several minutes, however, he realizes he’d be a lot more comfortable if he just finishes what his dream started. Sighing, he turns on the night lamp and he sits up to look for the tissues…

A strong hand on his chest shoves him right back on the bed.

“Wouldn’t you prefer I’d take care of that?” a playful voice whispers in his ear.

Castiel startles and looks around, but of course, there’s nobody there. He lives alone, and except for that voice, the house was deadly silent until a moment ago. A smell of citric fruits and herbs invades his nostrils.

He tries to move again, but this time is two hands on his shoulders that jeep him in place. His heart is pounding again. Maybe he just thought he woke up, but he is still dreaming.

“Come on,” the same smoky voice purrs. “I promise, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Who…?” he starts, but an invisible finger comes to rest against his lips.

“Let’s see,” she says, because it’s obviously a female voice, a raspy, low voice that doesn’t help the blood that’s already travelling downwards. “What kind of women you like?”

He still feels her hands on him: her fingers running lovingly through his hair, drawing circles over his lips and his cheeks, caressing chest, to finally come to rest on his lower stomach, torturously close from he wants them to be.

“Ah, I see,” she says.

The mattress sinks by the sides of his hips, and he feels a weight over him, like someone is straddling over his legs. The hands are slowly pulling down his pajama pants, and the light breeze that touches his now fully erect dick makes him moan a little.

When he looks down, he realizes the hands are no longer invisible. They’re small and delicate, with long fingers resting over his thighs, and they belong to a woman with long dark hair. She’s crouching over him, her full lips parted and her round cheeks are clearly flushed under the dim light of his bedside lamp. She’s clearly aroused and she’s mesmerizingly beautiful, except for one thing: her eyes are completely black, as dark as the night sky outside. Castiel looks away, fearing that if he looks too much into them, he will lose whatever’s left of his right mind.

Because he’s awake, he’s obviously awake and hallucinating about a gorgeous woman. There are less pleasant forms of insanity, he guesses.

“Who are you?” he asks. He’s not even sure that the words left his dry mouth, but she appears to hear them anyway.

“I can be everything and anything you want, Castiel,” she smirks. “You only need to say the word.”

Castiel has no idea what the word is, and even if he did, it’s really hard to concentrate when she is delicately rubbing his thighs. His cock twitches in anticipation, so hard now it’s actually a bit painful.

“I mean, what’s your name?” he tries. He looks at her again, and he realizes he’s saying nothing but nonsense. Her face hypnotizes him when she tilts her head, pensively.

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “Meg. That’s a pretty name you like.”

Castiel admits that the name suits her, but he doesn’t believe it’s hers. It’s like she made it up on the spot to answer his question, but when she sits up to display her body, he finds it hard to care about that. Her movements are silky, deliberate, so Castiel can appreciate her properly: she’s wearing a vaporous white dress that hangs so low it reveals the top of her breasts. They are small, but he always did prefer women with those proportions.

He guesses he shouldn’t be surprise she’s so perfect. If she’s a figment of his imagination, of course she would adjust exactly to what he finds attractive.

“Why are you… why are you here?” he stammers, breathlessly. “What is the word?”

Meg licks her lips and Castiel’s mind goes blank. Her tongue is thin and long, and the tip is forked, like that of a snake.

“I’m here because you called me, Castiel,” she says. Her voice drips lust, and Castiel thinks he can come from hearing her speak alone. “I’m here because you need me, and I need you too. I need all this desire you’ve been containing.”

She leans forward so her hands slide up again to pinch his nipples. Castiel gasps as they coming down touching every single one of his ribs until the come to rest on his thighs again, not even grazing his cock.

“I need this,” she insists. “So won’t you say you need me too? Won’t you say yes to me?”

Castiel is transfixed, but suddenly, he understands exactly what she wants him to say.

“Yes,” he mutters. “Yes, I need you, Meg…”

Her smirk becomes wider. Slowly, maddeningly slowly, she leans forwards and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock.

Castiel moans loudly, shivering in pleasure as Meg starts to take more and more of him in her mouth, making sure to lick every inch of his erection. Soon he’s deep inside her throat, her nose against his lower stomach, but she doesn’t seem uncomfortable at all. What’s more, she hollows her cheeks and starts sucking with energy, while Castiel writhes and pants and screams her name over and over. He doesn’t know when he placed his hand on the back of her head, but her hair feels soft tangled around his fingers, just like her mouth is warm and insistent. She feels solid and so real, and she’s good he can feel the sweet pressure building up in his lower stomach. He doesn’t want it to end, not yet, this is too perfect, he doesn’t…

With a surprised gasp, he finishes in her mouth, but instead of moving away, Meg sucks every last drop of his cum, audibly humming with happiness as she swallows.

“So tasty,” she mutters, with her raspy voice sounder even deeper. “You taste so good, Castiel.”

Castiel wishes he could form a coherent sentence, but he can only try to catch his breath and his mind is completely clouded by the waves of his orgasm. He doesn’t think he’s ever come this hard and this long. He doesn’t know what she did to him, but he doesn’t think he will ever recover from it.

The mattress sinks by his side and he turns around to see her, her figure slim and gracious. She has her elbow on his pillow and she’s resting her chin on her hand. She shows him a wicked smile.

“You’re so pretty,” she mutters, as she touches his face with her fingertips. “So beautiful.”

“What are you?” Castiel asks, not entirely sure he wants to know the answer. He’s now convinced she’s not a dream or a hallucination, because she is nothing like his mind could produce. “How…?”

She gently hushes him and put s a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. The citric scent grows more intense as her breath mixes with him, and he realizes that’s not something she did to please him or seduce him. That’s something entirely her own.

The strips of her dress are sliding down her arms, exposing her shoulders and Castiel can only think about kissing them, biting them, leaving a mark on her pristine skin…

And now that she’s so close, he can explore underneath her dress. He’s not surprised to find she’s not wearing anything underneath it. His hand slides up to discover she’s wet and hot, and the little moan she lets out is enough to get him completely hard again.

“Already?” she laughs as she strokes his cock with teasing fingers. “How long have you been repressing yourself?”

The question is rhetorical, but he still feels compelled to answer:

“A very long time.”

“Well, that’s all over now,” she says. “I’m here now.”

Her breath tickles in his neck right before her lips catch his hear lobe. She only needs to nibble on it for a moment before Castiel decides he can’t take this slow. He pushes her against the mattress, and she laughs happily as he positions himself on top of her.

“Come on,” she encourages him when Castiel stops to admire her. “You can let it all out for me…”

She tries to touch his cock again, but Castiel grabs both her wrists and pins them above her head before kissing her fiercely. She reacts quickly, opening her mouth for him. Her lips feel velvety against hips, and the soft hums of pleasure that she lets out are enough to drive him mad. He wants this to last, but he simply can’t resist much longer. He leaves a trail of hungry kisses on her jawline and her neck before pulling her dress down. Her nipples are rosy and hard when he takes one in his mouth, and she screams out in ecstasy.

“Yes! Give it all to me, Cas, give me everything… I need it…”

Castiel thinks he wants to sink his face between his legs, to find out what she tastes like, but he just wants to fuck her so badly he doesn’t have the strength for it. He pulls her skirt at and he only needs to touch her knee for her to know exactly what she wants him to do. He slides inside her with ease and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist, encouraging him to move with a little thrust further inside. Her mouth is open and he can no longer understand the words coming out of it, because she’s breathing so hard and moaning in the most enticing way.

The bed rocks under their movements, and Meg’s nails sink into his skin almost possessively. His heart is going to explode in his chest, but he can’t bring himself to slow down. He looks into her eyes, those eyes that are black as the night, but that are shining with an almost manic energy, and when she bites his bottom lip, he’s completely lost.

He comes again, his entire body trembling in pleasure. He presses her against his chest to feel her body, solid and warm against him before collapsing over the sheets, breathing hard and waiting for the room to stop spinning. He feels his skin sticky with sweat and his mouth is even drier than before.

He has no idea what has just happened. A second before he was hugging Meg close to him, now she’s nowhere to be seen, but he still hears her laughing.

“That was perfect,” she whispers in her ear, her voice rough and deep from screaming as ghostly fingers run through his hair. “You were wonderful.”

“Wait…” he pants. “Wait… where are you…?”

“I’m satisfied now,” she explains. “But don’t worry. I will come back to you.”

The softest of kisses comes to rest right between his shoulder blades.

“You will make a meal for many nights,” she says, with a giggle.

Castiel closes his eyes. He doesn’t need to look around to know she’s gone, but it doesn’t matter. He’s exhausted, too exhausted to even pick up his pants from the floor or to stretch his hand to turn off the night-lamp. As he sinks his face in the pillow, he thinks at least he won’t have trouble sleeping whenever Meg visits him next.


End file.
